Back Again
by lindsayrus
Summary: A lot happened at Anubis house. Now, everyone has graduated from college. After years apart, they finally meet up. Join Sibuna for a mystery with plenty of twist and turns! The romance and conflict will drive you insane! Review, love!
1. Story Overview

Back Again

Story Overview

Everyone is 20. Joy is back. There's a new mystery and they have many problames with Rufus and their past teachers. Here's who likes who:

Nina:likes Fabian

Fabian:likes Nina

Amber:likes Alfie

Alfie:likes Amber

Jerome:likes Mara and Patricia

Patricia:likes Jerome and Mick?

Mara:likes Mick, Jerome, and Alfie?

Mick:likes Joy and Mara

Joy:likes Mick and "Fabes"

You should also know who lives with who. Here are the pairs:

Patricia and Nina

Fabian and Mick

Jerome and Alfie

Amber and Joy

Mara lives alone.

* * *

**Author's note:I probably have over a hundred chapters written for this(I can't remember, I already wrote the whole thing), so if you want to read this story, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1(Nina's POV)

I was sitting alone in my house, waiting for Patricia to come home. Fabian and I had broken up. I still loved him, but we couldn't be together. At least not while I was in America and he was in England. I just wasn't possible, was it?

I grabbed a book. It was about ancient Egypt. Oh, great. It was the book that Fabian had gotten my for our eight month anniversary.

**Ugh!** Now I was thinking about Fabian again! Why couldn't I stop! We borke up over a year ago! I don't mean to bore you with my love story, but...

Right then, Patricia came through the front door, bringing me back to reality. Thank Go I have as a friend, not an enemy.

"Hey Neens."she greeted.

"Hi, Patricia."I'm so happy she decided to move back to America with me. I would be so lonely without her.

"What are you reading?"she asked.

"Just some book Fabian got me for our eight month anniversary."Oops! I shouldn't have said that!

"Are you **insane!?** If he goes, so does this."she said, taking it out of my hands and throwing it in the trash.

"Hey! I liked that book!"I said."And we only broke up because we came here, remember?"

"Nina."Oh great. Here she goes again, acting like Amber, taling relationships."Amber would be very upset with you for breaking up with him and breaking the rules."

"What rules?"Why am I acting so stupid? Now, I get to hear it all over again.

"_Nina! _You _know _the rules! And I don't care why you broke up, you need to get over him."

Oh no. She is **_not_**going to do this to me, is she?

"We are going to pay _the love-master _a little visit."Dang. She is.

* * *

**Author's note:Ok, so I looked on my phone, and I finished writing this exactly 176 days ago. That's a _long _time ago! I actually wrote this first chapter, like, two years ago! So the beginning is not going to be as good as the middle and end! Just wanted you all who are reading to know that! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(Amber's pov)

i am so bored. I have nothing to do. No more match making, no Nina, and no Alfie in sight.

"Joy, where's Alfie?"I asked out of boredom.

"How should I know?"Ugh. She can be so cranky sometimes.

Then, I got the greatest idea ever.

"Oh, Jooooooooy."

"What now, Amber?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Well, since there's nothing else to do...I guess."Yes! Mall, here we come! **Omg! Another bright idea by Amber Millington!**

**"Joy!"**I shouted out of nowhere."We **have **to have an Anubis house reunion!"Joy smiled.

"Ok, Amber. For once, I like your ideas."Wait, for once? Well, at least she liked them.

"We can have it in two weeks so everyone can prepare for it!"Ok. Now, I was excited!

"Let's go to the mall now and buy clothes for the reunion!"Joy screamed. Wow, I didn't expect that from Joy, but I'm always excited for the mall!

* * *

We were shopping, and we were just getting to the best store when Joy got a call.

"Ugh, who's that?"I asked.

"It's Patricia!"She sounded genuinely surprised, and I was, for sure. We hadn't heard from Patricia or Nina since they moved to America:No one had. They never answered their phones, or even answered texts or emails.

"Answer it!"I shrieked. I was so excited to hear from her! Joy answered her phone.

"Hey, Patricia! I haven't heard from you in ages!"she screamed.

"Put it on speaker!"

"Ok! Patricia, you are now on speaker."I wanted to hear what she had to say. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey, guys! Um, Joy, I actually just needed to talk to Amber, but I don't have her number, sorry!"

"Oh."Joy looked so disappointed."Ok."

But I was excited. Maybe she wanted me to hook her up with someone!

"Hi, Patricia!"

"Yeah, um, Amber. I need some help from 'the love master.'"I knew it! She wants to aske someone out! But who would she want to go out with?

But, then, she said something I never thought I would hear.

* * *

**Author's note:Sorry I haven't posted in forever! This may be my last post :( I think I'm getting a new phone for Christmas. My parents have left little hints that I am, and, as I believe I've said before, I store all my stories on my phone. As you know, I have finished this fanfic, and I don't know if they can transfer all the data from my phone. So, lets hope that I can still post this fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Joy's pov)

I could hear Nina in the background saying something like"Please don't, Patricia! Please!"and then she said she wanted to talk to Amber, not me.

My best friend from high school wants to talk to Amber? About what?

(Patricia's pov)

"Yeah, Amber...Nina needs help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Nina still has stuff that Fabian gave her, and she's still 'in love.'"

"So?" Didn't she know what I was talking about?

"So, they broke up over a year ago."

I could hear Nina from the bathroom.

When did she get so loud? Yeah, I sorta locked her in there, but, so what? She was getting on my nerves with all the 'Please don't's.

"**What!?**"she yelled. I could hear Joy saying"What did she say? Amber, please tell me!"Amber sounded mad, or maybe she just couldn't hear...

"I said..."

"I heard what you said!""she snapped.

Wow. I don't think Amber had ever been this mad. Maybe I should have just hung up.

"Bring her to England. **Next flight!**"Ok, this wasn't going to be good.

"Um, ok. Bye, Amber. **Bye Joy!**"

"Wait! Don't hang up!"

"**What!?**"Now, I was mad.

"We're going to have a reunion in two weeks, will you guys still be here?"

"Yes! Ok, Amber! You have to pick us up! I'll text you the time later."

"Ok. Bye!"she said, all cheery again.

Huh. I will never understand that girl.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Nina's pov)

Well, right now, I'm stuck in the bathroom yelling at Patricia. Ok, that sounded weird. I tried to stop Patricia from calling Joy, but she locked me in here. The whole purpose of coming here is so I wouldn't ever have to hear from any of them **ever **again. Ok, the real reason was Joy. She was in love with Fabian, so I said I was going to America. I asked him if he would come with me, so we could be together, but he said no. His exact words were"Nina, I can't leave. This is my home, and yours is America." I broke up with him after that and Patricia had seen the whole thing. I told her she couldn't tell anyone about the breakup, especially Amber. She would be furious. Patricia offered to come with me, so I wouldn't be lonely, and I accepted. I told her we weren't going to talk to anybody from Anubis house, and, then, she went to the two I didn't want to talk to the most(Other than Fabian.), Joy and Amber. Why, Patricia? Why?

(Joy's pov)

"Amber, tell me what she said!"Amber had just gotten done talking to Patricia, and she wouldn't tell me what she said, yet alone what her sudden outburst had been about.

"Joy, I'll tell you when we get home. Right now, lets just shop."

"No, Amber. Tell me now, or I'm moving in with Mara."Ok, I didn't mean it, but if it would get her to tell me...

"Joy! I can't believe you would say that to me!"I stared at her."Fine!"She gave in. I smirked."Nina and Fabian broke up and Nina needs help getting over him."

So **that's **why she acted like that! She put her life into putting those two together, and, now, they broke up? Yes!

But, the, I heard her say something like"Or get them back together."

Does she not know that I like him? I made it pretty clear when Nina was here.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(Joy's pov)

At least that's what I think. Well, I guess no one was there except me and Nina. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

_I'd left a note on Nina's dresser. It said,"Nina,_

_Meet me in Mara, Patricia, and I's room at 7:00. We need to talk. Don't be late, or you'll regret it!_

_Joy :)"_

_Honestly, I regret what I did next. Nina met me in my room, just as planned._

_"What?"She asked me."I have somewhere to be."_

_"We need to talk."_

_"About what?"_

_"I think you know the answer to that question. Fabian, of course!"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Listen, I had Fabian wrapped around my finger, and then you came and I had to leave because they thought I was the chosen one and then it's you not me! I almost had him and then you came and stole everything! Fabian, my best friend, and even my room!"_

_"What's your point?"_

_"Isn't it obvious!?"I practically spat in her face."I want Fabian back! He was mine first! If they had known it was you, Fabian would be mine now!"I was being such a jerk._

_"Well, we fell in love, and he's mine, now!"she screamed. I could see the tears in her eyes."We are going to go to America and have a-"She was cut off by Mara and Patricia walking into the room._

_"What's going on?"Mara asked._

_"Nothing!"I screamed in her face."Nothing at all!"I ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Mara had told me what happened after I had stormed off."Nina started to cry and was covering her eye with her hand. What did you do to her? She looked hurt and was very upset."_

_"Nothing."I said._

_"Joy, did you punch her? We need to get you a therapist."_

I hadn't punched her and I didn't need a therapist. She was signaling Sibuna to Patricia.

How come I wasn't at that meeting?I can't remember.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(Mara's pov)

_I am so lonely. to do. No one to do stuff with_. I lived all alone. I would have lived with Patricia, but she moved to America with Nina. She said Nina was alone in America. Her Gran had died and that's why Nina went to America in the first place. Then, something happened with Joy and she went to America permanently. I remember telling Joy we needed to get her a therapist.

That's why Joy didn't live with me.

And Amber couldn't stand me, anymore, after that fight about Mick, even thought it didn't work out for either of us. _Ah ,Mick._ He went to college and said that we couldn't be together anymore.

I woke up to my phone ringing.

When had I fallen asleep? It was only two. I looked at the caller ID. _Joy!_ I answered the phone in excitement. Maybe she wanted to move in with me!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mara."Oh, here it comes..."We're having an Anubis reunion in two weeks. Will you be able to come?"

I sighed.

"I guess."

"Yay! Amber will be so excited!" _Ugh, Amber._ _She hates me. Why would she be excited? _

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye!"

(Mick's pov)

I regret breaking up with Mara.

Fabian is never here and I never have anything to do. Fabian came through the door.

"Hey, Fabian."

"Hello, Mick."

"Let me guess. You're too tired from work to do anything with me, and you're going to sleep?"

"Actually, no. I was wondering if you wanted to take a jog or something?"I laughed. Fabian take a jog? That's hilarious!

"You're on!"

Then, Fabian got a call.

"I've got to take this."he said with a worried expression. I sighed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Fabian's pov)

"I've got to take this."I told Mick. It was Amber. I answered the phone.

"Hey, Amber!"

"Don't talk to me that way, mister! We need to talk."she yelled.

"About what?"

"Well, first of all, there's gonna be an Anubis house reunion." She acted all cheery, suddenly."And now we need to talk about Nina!" She was mad, again.

"I'll be at the reunion."I stalled.

"Great! Don't try to stall me, mister! It's in two weeks!" Ok, now, I'm confused."What did you do to Nina!?"

"Nothing!?"

"Why did you break up, then!?"

"Amber, that was over a year ago, and who told you?"

"Patricia! Now, tell me!"

"She broke up with me because she said she was moving to America and she asked me if I would go with her. I said no, because I wanted to stay in England."I explained."There! Happy?"

"Wow, Fabian. I'm so sorry, even though you were a jerk to her."

"I'm gonna talk to Nina about this!"

(Jerome's pov)

I was at home with Alfie, waitin for our pizza. Deciding when and how I was going to do my next prank. And on who? Amber? Alfie always goes over there. Alfie got a call.

"Yes! It's Amber!"

He left, and the pizza guy came.

Great. Now, I had to pay for the pizza. Or I could take his money.

Yeah! That's what I'll do!

I opened the door, money in hand, and gaped in surprise.

"Eliza?"I asked.

"Jerome?"she replied. Eliza was my ex. We dated during college.

"You work at a pizza place?"Eliza blushed.

"It's weird seeing you. How have you been?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."I took the box and handed her the money."Bye." I slammed the door in her face.

Awkward.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(Alfie's pov)

"Hey, Beau!"Amber greeted me.

"Hey, Ambs!"

"We're having an Anubis house reunion in two weeks. You're going to be there, right?"

"Of course I will!"

"Great! Can't wait to see you!"

"Bye, Ambs! Jerome wants me!"

I came to find Jerome already eating our pizza and my wallet sitting out. I stared at him.

"What? You said you'd pay for it this time, so you did."

"I don't care if you used my money! Just save some for me!"

(Fabian's pov)

I was worried about what Amber would do. But, then again, what could she do? Patricia and Nina never answer their calls or emails. _No need to worry, Fabian. She can't do anything. Nope. Nothing at all._

(Amber's pov)

I can't believe Nina would break up with Fabian! They were perfect together, and I put my life into making them a couple! Nina and I are going to have a serious talk when she and Patricia get here! Speaking of which, Patricia just texted me. It said "You and Joy have to pick Nina and I up at the airport at 7:00 AM. :) ~Patricia"

* * *

**Author's note:So, I know I just posted yesterday, but I'm bored, and I want some of these chapters to go by quick so I can get to the good part. These first few chapters are a bit amateur, I think, considering I wrote them about 2 or 3 years ago, or something like that. But, trust me, it gets a lot better, because I have really grown as an author! Please, review and tell me what you think! ~L**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Nina's pov)

"Patricia, I can't believe you dragged me into this!" I was so mad at her.

"I can't believe it, either." She replied.

We were about to board a plane to England, the last place I wanted to be. I got a text just as we were taking our seats. It was Fabian. Great, the last person I wanted to see or hear from.

Patricia must have seen the look of disgust on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Him." I explained, grimacing. "Fabian texted me." Why _did _I tell her _everything_?

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'Nina, I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I want to let you know that I miss you. Anyways, watch out for Amber. I think she's out to get you. ~Fabian"

Wow! I didn't know he still cares for me! I mean, only people who care about each other warn each other about Amber Millington attacks!

"Why do you still have his number?" Patricia startled me out of my thoughts. Why _do _I have his number?

"I don't know." She's gonna act like Amber, again.

"Don't you know-" Here she goes.

"Yes, Patricia! I know!" I snapped.

Now Patricia isn't going to talk to me.

"Phones off please." The flight attendant said just as I got a new message. I'd have to check it later.

Patricia was silent the whole way.

(Fabian's pov)

_Ok. Ok. Ok. Fabian, you need to calm down. It's not like she's going to answer, anyway. She probably just deleted it without reading it. Yeah! That's what she did. Good luck, Nina!_

(Amber's pov)

Why did Patricia and Nina have to come here at seven AM? Joy and I have to pick them up because I talked them into coming here. Nina didn't talk to me at all. Why didn't she ask me if I wanted to go to American with her? I am he best friend, or at least I was until she went to America with Patricia. Anyway, its five AM, and Joy and I are driving to the airport. I'm driving and Joy is ready to fall asleep. I can't wait to see Nina again! Even though I have to talk some sense into her, I can't wait to go shopping again with Nina!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Amber's pov)

Joy and I just got to the airport. It is now six-thirty AM. I can't wait to see them again! I wonder if they look the same as they did when they left? I hope so, or I might not know who it is!

Joy is asleep. Figures. I look at the time: Seven AM! Nina and Patricia's flight just landed!

I rushed over to the luggage area, where we were supposed to meet. I had startled Joy out of her sleep and she followed. A few minutes later, a girl with a colorful hair extension walked up. Joy immediately ran up, hugged her, and yelled, "I missed you so, so, so much, Patricia!"

Then, a girl with medium length, light brown hair walked up behind her.

"_Nina!_"

(Nina's pov)

"_Nina!_" Amber yelled and ran up to me. Well, I was expecting her to yell at me instantly, but I'll take this.

"Hey, Amber!" I said, and hugged her.

"Nina, how come you didn't ask me to go to America with you? We are still best friends, right?" Amber kept asking questions, before I could answer the first one. I needed to make up an answer, anyway.

"Amber, calm down! One question at a time, please!" Ok. Here it goes.

"Ok. Are we still best friends?"

"Yes. Of course, Amber!"

"Why didn't you ask me to go to with you, to America?"

"Patricia had already asked if she could come and I couldn't say no."

"Ok, and why did you break up with Fabian?" I should have known.

"I don't know." Actually, I wasn't sure. It was because he said he wouldn't come to America, right?

"Ok. Well, come on! Let's go to Joy and I's house!"

We got in their car with the luggage and started to drive to their house. Then, I remembered the text. 'Watch out for Amber. I think she's out to get you.' _Hmm...I guess Fabian was wrong. Or maybe it was a prank? Oh, a new message. I wonder who it's from. I don't remember this number. _

I opened the message and gasped.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Nina's pov)

I opened the message and gasped.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asked. This was _not _good. I was speechless. I gave the phone to Patricia. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she read the message.

"_Rufus!_" She screamed. Joy turned around and Amber pulled over. We were at their house now. I still couldn't speak.

How did he get my number? How was he still alive?

(Patricia's pov)

"What exactly does it say?" Amber asked as we got out of the car.

"It says, 'You meddling brats thought you could trick me with the fake elixir? I want the real elixir and the cup by Friday at eight PM, or else. ~RZ'" Nina still couldn't speak.

Or else? Or else _what?_

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Hmm. I didn't think about that." Joy said. Great. Rufus, now this.

"I know!" Amber squealed. "You guys can stay with us! We have four extra beds in the guest room!"

Wow. She's on a role! This was _actually _another good idea!

"Great!" Nina finally spoke. Amber and Joy helped us with our luggage and we moved into the guest room. "Patricia?" Nina asked when Amber and Joy had left.

"Yeah, Nina?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I be mad?" I thought I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Because of what I did on the plane." _Bingo._

"Nina, it's almost eight. We should try to get some sleep."

"Ok." She replied as I drifted away into sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Nina's pov)

Patricia was asleep. It was now eight-thirty, but I couldn't fall asleep. Not after the day I had. Rufus was back, I needed to solve my Fabian problems, and there was no way I could deal with Amber.

I decided to make some breakfast. I know Joy can't cook, yet alone Amber. I went into the kitchen and tried to find the things I needed to make scrambled eggs, Patricia's favorite, because of my previous outburst, but there was absolutely nothing in the fridge.

I went to find Amber. Where did she say her room was? I decided to try the first one on the right. I walked in to find not Amber, but Joy. Well, she would probably know what to do, and we needed to work some things out anyway. She was awake, sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Joy."

"Hey, Nina. Um, why are you in here?" _Great. _We still couldn't talk.

"Well, I was going to make breakfast, but all that's in the refrigerator is lemonade and milk."

"Oh! Well, we needed to go to the market, anyway. You want to come?" _Maybe I_ _could talk to her about Fabian._

"Sure! Make sure to buy the stuff for scrambled eggs! I'm going to make them for everyone."

"Thanks, Nina. Let's go before Amber wakes up. If she comes, it always turns into a disaster."

We got in a cab and rode to the market.

* * *

"One time, I told her to go get some milk and she came back with milk in her hair. She'd dropped the container and it was all over the carpets." Joy laughed. We were actually having a good time. Like we were _friends_.

"That's so funny! I wish I had been there! Oh, the eggs are over there."

"I'll go get them. You go get the juice and meet me back here."

I went to get the juice and got this creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around. There was no one else here.

"Hey!" Joy startled me out of my thoughts. "Nina!"

I rushed over to her.

"I think we should leave." I told her.

"Why? We still have to go get the pancakes!" She complained.

"You go get them and meet me here."

"Ok." She started to walk away. "And, Nina? I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry. You know, for what I did to you."

"It's ok." I smiled. Joy and I might _actually _become _friends._

(Amber's pov)

Where was Joy? I woke up and went to her room, but no one was there.

I walked into the guest room to find Patricia, but no Nina. What if Rufus had them!? I walked into the kitchen to find a note.

"Amber, don't worry, Nina and I went to the market to buy some food. See you soon. ~Joy"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Nina's pov)

Joy and I paid for the stuff and drove back to her house.

"Joy, I'm going to take in the things for the eggs and make them. I want Patricia to be surprised!"

"Ok." Joy agreed.

I hurried inside to find Amber watching TV.

"Is Patricia awake?"

"Nope!"

"Good." I needed to get to work.

(Patricia's pov)

I woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. _Yum, my favorite!_

I ran up the stairs to find Nina, Amber, and Joy eating.

"Nina made them." Joy said.

"Especially for you." Nina added.

"Thanks, Neens."

"I just wanted to make it up to you."

"Well, don't just stand there! Eat!"

"Ok, Amber." I sat down, but something startled me.

"Wait, didn't Rufus say he wanted the stuff by Friday?"

"Yeah, so?" Joy replied.

"Today's Monday!" We only had four days to prepare what we would do about the cup and elixir.

(Nina's pov)

_Oh, Patricia. Why did you mention Rufus?_

My day was going great until she said that. By Friday? He would he need this stuff by Friday? He couldn't use the cup for another 21 years or so. Hmm... I think I should do some research.

(Joy's pov)

Nina got a worried look on her face.

_Why, Patricia? Why? _

Nina's worried look disappeared as she thought about it. I could tell she wasn't going to stop. _Great. _

"Neens, are you ok?" Amber asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Nina replied. Maybe I should talk to her.

"Hey, Nina. Can I talk to you?

* * *

**Author's note: I just wanted to thank anyone who's reading. I _know _for a fact this isn't very good, especially compared to my other stories and the stories of those amazing authors... But it will get better near the end! I promise!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Amber's pov)

"Hey, Nina. Can I talk to you?" Joy asked. Why did she want to talk to her? They've been like enemies ever since Joy came back. Well, they did go to the market together. I'm surprised one of them didn't come back with a bald spot! Maybe this would start a brand new friendship!

(Nina's pov)

"Sure." I replied.

"Come with me."

Amber smiled.

I followed Joy into her room.

"Look, Nina. I know you're worried about Rufus, but there is no reason to be scared. You hid the cup, there's no more elixir, and he has no idea where we are."

When she said, "Look, Nina." I thought it was going to be about Fabian. That's how it started when... No! I'm not going to think about that! We're friends now.

"Thanks, Joy."

She smiled.

"You're welcome."

(Patricia's pov)

Joy and Nina went to talk. They would probably tear each other's eyes out.

"Amber, I think we should see if they're ok." I said.

"You mean, spy on them?" She asked with a devious grin.

"Yes."

"Let's go!"

We went to spy on them.

"There is no reason to be scared. You hid the cup, there's no more elixir, and Rufus has no idea where we are." We heard almost their whole conversation.

"They're actually getting along?"

"Well, they did go to the market together this morning. Maybe they made up." Amber said.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

Just then the front door opened.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Joy's pov)

"Did you hear that?" Nina asked. "What if it's Rufus?"

"Relax. Rufus has no idea where we are." I reminded Nina.

"I think we should check." Nina said just as the front door opened.

"Ok." I replied and opened the door to my room. Patricia and Amber came tumbling in.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Um... I think we were spying?" Amber replied. Ah, classic Amber.

"Wait. If you two were spying, then who opened the front door?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Rufus." We all whispered in unison.

"I'll go check." Patricia said.

She walked into the kitchen and into the hall. I was worried. What if she didn't come back?"

"_Ah!_" We heard her scream. I ran down the hall to see if she was ok.

(Patricia's pov)

"_Ah!_" I screamed as I saw who was in the hall. Alfie!

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" I questioned.

"I came to visit Amber, she gave me a key, and how did _you _get here?" He asked. Oh.

"Um... Nina and I came for the reunion." It was sorta true, but I didn't want to tell him the main reason. It was too risky.

Just then Joy ran in.

"Patricia! You're ok!" She screeched.

"Yeah, Alfie decided to visit." I said, pointing at him.

"Ambs and I are going on a date, didn't you know?" He asked. "So, Trixie, what have you and Nina been doing these past few years?"

"We just stay at home, talk, shop, and I'm thinking about getting a job."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Trixie liked to shop and got a job."

Joy left the room. Probably to tell Nina and Amber everything was ok. Or maybe get Amber so she could get ready for her date.

"Shut it, Lewis."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Amber's going to take a while to get ready, so why don't you come with me." I gestured for him to follow me into the kitchen.

"Ok." He followed.

"Sit here and wait." He sat in the chair I was pointing to.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Amber's pov)

I only had ten minutes to get ready for my date with Alfie and I had two hours of beautifying to do! Nina and Joy were helping me. They were picking out an outfit while I did my makeup.

"Hurry up, guys! I'm almost done with my makeup!" I yelled.

Patricia was in the kitchen stalling Alfie. Joy pulled out a beautiful dress and Nina got out matching heels.

"Here, Amber! This will look great on you!" Joy said.

"Doesn't everything?"

"Go get changed!" Nina exclaimed.

"Patricia can only stall for so long!" Joy added as she handed me the dress and heels.

"Ok! Jeez!" I went into the bathroom to change.

(Alfie's pov)

Patricia was helping me wait for Amber, who was taking forever.

"Got any sevens?" She asked.

"Go fish!" I yelled. "Got any fives?"

"Aw!" She screamed as she gave me three fives.

"Yes! I win!" I cheered as I did my happy dance.

"Please don't ever do that again." She said once I finished.

"Ok." I sighed.

Amber came out a few minutes later looking as perfect as ever.

"Ready, beau?" She asked.

"Always ready."

We walked off to the park.

(Nina's pov)

"Amber left over two hours ago! Where could they be?" Joy asked.

"I don't know, but it's two." I replied. Where was she?

"I'm gonna call her." Patricia said.

"No! She's on a date!"

"Ok. Jeez."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Amber's pov)

I was on my date with Alfie. It was going great. We took a long romantic walk through the park and he bought me ice cream.

"Alfie, it's three. Don't you think we should go back soon?"

"We will, Ambs. Don't worry so much. Just finish your ice cream and I'll walk you back home." He replied.

"Ok."

(Fabian's pov)

I told Mick about the reunion about an hour ago.

I said, "I told Amber I was going, so you are, too."

"Why? Won't Mara be there?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Fine."

I had gotten the day off from work. A thought suddenly ran through my mind: What if Nina came?

I doubted she would, but what would happen if she did?

(Alfie's pov)

I was walking Amber home. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Ambs?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. She was hiding something, and I was going to find out what it was.

"Come on, Ambs. You can tell me anything!"

"Fine. It's just-" She was interrupted by someone coming out from the bushes. Why was _he _here?

"_Run!"_

* * *

**Someone _please _tell me if House of Anubis is over. Does anyone know? They should have a Season 4 or at least a sequel series (like Sam and Cat did for iCarly and Victorious) to explain what happens to all of them! A search showed that HoA was Nickelodeon's most popular show with over 4 million views! Shouldn't they at least have a sequel series? But please tell me if you know if House of Anubis is officially over! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Amber's pov)

"_Run!" _Alfie yelled.

I didn't know what I was running from, but I ran anyway.

Someone started to chase us. I didn't know who, but I didn't want to. They started to try and grab us, only missing Alfie by a centimeter. I ran faster, reaching my house just in time.

(Patricia's pov)

Amber ran through the door with Alfie right behind her. They were both panting. I walked up to them.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Nina asked as she came in behind me. Amber looked absolutely terrible.

"We're fine." Amber stated.

"He was chasing us!" Alfie said.

"Who's he?" Joy asked as she came in the room.

"_Rufus!" _Alfie screamed.

Nina got a terrified look on her face, as did Joy, Amber, and I'm sure I did, too. How did he find us.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"I'd know that face anywhere!"

Oh my gosh. He _was _back.

(Nina's pov)

Alfie just told us Rufus was here.

Joy thought for sure Rufus wouldn't be able to find us, but he did. What did he want from us? There wasn't any elixir left. The cup was buried under the school. Better yet, how did he find us? Maybe he looked us up online? I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Rufus' pov)

Those meddling brats! They got away again! They had until Friday to get me what I want. If I don't I will, I will, I'm not sure yet. All I know is that my partner and I are going to get what we want.

(?'s pov)

My boss had tried to get them. He really did. He had something planned for Sibuna. I could feel it.

(Jerome's pov)

Where was Alfie? He left for his date like five hours ago and hasn't come back yet. I decided to text him.

"Where are you?"

"At Amber and Joy's."

"Why?"

"Oh. Rufus is back! He chased Amber and I to her house."

I spat out my water.

"Rufus is back?"

"Yeah. So are Nina and Trixie." I spat out my water again. Why was my life filled with so many surprises like these?

(Joy's pov)

Rufus was back? I thought he wouldn't be able to find us!

"What do I do?" Alfie asked. "I can't go back out there! What if he's waiting for me?" _Hmm. _I hadn't thought of that.

"We have an extra room down the hall!" Amber exclaimed.

"Why do you have an extra room?"

"Just in case we have kids some day."

"Ok! I'll take the room! No problem!" Alfie laughed. "And no kids!" He ran down the hall and into the room.

"Works every time." I laughed.

"We should probably get Jerome to stay here too and have him bring Alfie's things." Nina suggested. I had to admit, she had good ideas, but I had some better ones.

"Ok." I agreed.

"I'll call Jerome!" Patricia shouted a little too quickly. _Hmm. Maybe I should talk to Amber about this._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Jerome's pov)

I got a call from Trixie a few minutes after my chat with Alfie.

"Hey, Trixie! Haven't heard from you in a while!" I answered.

"Shut it, Clarke!" She snapped. _Ah, same Trixie. _I missed that.

"Jerome, Alfie is staying at Amber and Joy's today, and we were wondering if you could come here, bring Alfie's stuff, and maybe stay, you know, for your safety?"

"Sure. How long are we staying?"

"Amber, how long are they staying?"

"I don't know, four days?"

"Four days!"

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok. Bye!" I hung up and got all of Alfie and I's things.

(Nina's pov)

Jerome had just arrived and it was now 8 o'clock. I was starting to get really tired. All of the thoughts of today and Rufus drifted away as I fell asleep.

"Nina!" I looked up to see an old lady: A ghost of an old lady.

"Sarah?"

"Nina, you can trust him. He is trustworthy."

"Who's 'he,' Sarah?"

"One will turn! Watch out, Nina!"

"Who, Sarah, who?"

"Beware the black bird!"

"Sarah!" I yelled as she disappeared.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Sarah."

"Nina, are you ok?" Patricia asked from over in her bed.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I replied.

I couldn't fall back to sleep after that, so I waited until Patricia fell asleep again and got dressed.

(Patricia's pov)

Nina had a weird dream, I guess. She must have thought I was asleep, because she went and got dressed. She kept muttering things about Sarah. Wasn't that the old lady from high school? I thought so.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Amber's pov)

I woke up early so I could talk to Nina. I needed to calm her down a little. I knew she was a morning person, but it was six and when I got to the kitchen, she was already there, eating cereal.

"Hey, Amber." She said.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked.

"Well, it's six-thirty, so... Three hours."

"Nina, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Amber."

"About Rufus, I really think you should calm down. He can't break into the house, so as long as you stay in here, you'll be safe."

"About that, Amber. I think we should have a Sibuna meeting."

"What? We haven't had one of those in years!"

"Well, everyone's here except Fabian and I had a dream last night."

"Oh, well, ok. I'll call Fabian. When are we going to have this meeting?"

"Tonight, at seven."

"Ok! By the way, I'm still gonna try to get you two back together."

She rolled her eyes.

"We just aren't meant to be, Amber. And I came here so you could help me get over him."

(Fabian's pov)

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was seven.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hi, Fabian."

Oh my God.

"_Nina!?" _

I was so surprised I accidentally shouted, making Mick stir.

"Fabian, we're having a Sibuna meeting tonight at seven."

"A Sibuna meeting?"

"It's really important."

"Ok. Where at?"

"Amber and Joy's house."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

I hung up and got ready for work.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 (Nina's pov)

"Amber! I can't believe you made me talk to him!" I screamed, chasing her down the hall.

"Believe it!" She yelled back.

Joy and Patricia were coming out of their rooms.

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"I think I know." Patricia concluded, whispering something in Joy's ear. Joy got a jealous look on her face.

"She made me!" I corned Amber. I had her now! I jumped on top of her, both of us falling to the ground.

"Nina, get off of me!"

I sighed.

"Fine."

"Um, Joy, Patricia? Could Nina and I have a talk? _Alone?" _

They left, leaving me with Amber.

"Nina, I know you broke up, but you two were meant for each other. Now, tell me what he said."

"He said he'd be here." I shrugged.

"What did he say when you said hello?" Well, that was complicated.

"'Nina.'"

"How did he say it?"

"He sounded kind of excited." I admitted, making Amber squeal. I'm _way _too honest nowadays.

"See? He can't wait to see you again!" Amber let out a small squeaking noise.

"And I can't wait to see him." I muttered under my breath, surprising myself.

"OMG! Nina! I knew it! You guys are still in _looovve."_ Amber gushed, stretching out _'love.'_

"Amber!"

"Come on, you know you are!"

"Ok, just because you think that doesn't mean it's true!"

"Oh, please, Nina! You know you are! Admit it, Nina!"

"Fine." I let out a loud sigh. "I'm still in love with Fabian." Yep. _Way _too honest.

"I knew it! I can't wait to tell Alfie!"

"Amber, no! You can't tell anyone except Patricia, but she already knows."

Just then, the door opened.

(Joy's pov)

I ran into the room.

"Nina Martin! I can't believe you!" I yelled.

She made a confused look.

"What did I do?"

Amber shrugged.

"You had your chance with Fabes, and now, it's supposed to be my turn, but, once again, you came and ruined everything!"

I was totally furious.

"It's not like I'm dating him. And how did you know about all this?" Nina rose an eyebrow.

_Uh-oh._

"The only way you would know was if you were listening in." Amber pointed out.

"So? You and Patricia did the same thing to Nina and I."

"So, I actually said I wanted to talk to Nina _alone, _and you didn't."

She had a point.

"Fine, but you have both been _warned!"_

"What's with all the yelling out here?" Jerome yawned.

"Yeah, I was trying to get my beauty sleep!" Alfie complained.

"You guys slept through all that?" Nina laughed.

I stormed out of the room.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (Fabian's pov)

I was at work. The clock said "11:00," but it felt like 2:00. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to be at Amber and Joy's right now, seeing Nina again. Maybe we could...

My thoughts were interrupted by my boss. Of course.

"Fabian, are you ready?"

"What?"

"It's time."

"Oh, ok."

I walked out the front door and got into the car.

(Jerome's pov)

"Well, yeah! Can you get me something to eat?" Alfie asked.

"It's one-thirty! You haven't eaten yet?"

"No?" I answered.

"There's cereal in the kitchen." Nina said.

Where was Trixie?

"Hey, has anyone seen Patricia- I mean Trixie?"

"She's in the kitchen, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't know. Go ask Joy!" Amber screamed.

"Where's Joy?"

It was actually fun to torture Amber like this.

"I don't know! Now stop irritating me or I'll kick you out of this house!"

I laughed. _Classic Amber._

"Ok, I guess I'll go find Trixie."

(Nina's pov)

Alfie and Jerome walked out of the room. I was about to, but Amber grabbed me.

"Nina, don't be afraid. Go for it! You guys will work things out!" She smiled.

"Thanks, Amber."

"No problem, Neens."

I went to talk to Joy, but I couldn't find her. Where was she?

"Amber? Where's Joy?"

"Um, what time is it?"

"Two. Why?"

"Joy's at work."

"What does she do?"

"She works at an ice cream parlor, why?"

"No reason!"


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (Mara's pov)

I needed to find to wear for that reunion! What would Mick like? His favorite outfit was... _Oh! I can't remember! _Oh, well. I have my eye on someone else anyway.

(Joy's pov)

I hated my job. It was humiliating! I had to dress up in this ridiculous outfit. It was hideous! Thank goodness Amber never came by. It was a blue top with different colored polka dots on it, a pink skirt that had the ice cream parlor's name on it, and leggings that matched the top. Some kids walked up.

"I want the..."

_Here we go again._

(Mick's pov)

I wonder where Fabian's going today. He said he'd be home late. Where would he be? It's so boring around here. Nothing to do. No one to talk to. I sighed, and decided to call someone.

(Fabian's pov)

It was now around 2:30. I wanted to get out of here. Now.

"I need you to stay late today."

"What? I can't!"

"And why would that be?"

"I have a date. With my girlfriend." I lied.

"Uh-huh. Ok. And who is this girlfriend of yours?"

"Nina. Nina Martin."

"How come I haven't met her?"

"We just started dating recently."

"Well, I would love to meet her."

_Yikes! Busted!_

"Ok, when?"

"Tomorrow."

_Not good._


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (Nina's pov)

Where was Joy? We had a Sibuna meeting in an hour!

"I'm here!" She yelled as she ran inside, into the bathroom.

"Ok!" Amber screamed from her room.

"Joy! We need to talk!" I said through the door.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's a lot, actually.'

"Ok. What about?" She came out of the bathroom holding clothes.

"Our fight."

We entered the quest room.

"Ok. Go on."

"I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything, I just blew up. I guess I just wanted a shot with Fabian, you know? And don't worry about what I said, I was just mad." She sighed.

"Ok, and why did you get home so late?"

"Work."

"What is that?" I pointed to what was in her hand.

"I have to wear that to work. Just don't show Amber!"

"_Niiinnaaa!" _Amber screeched.

"What, Amber?"

"It's six-thirty! We have a Sibuna meeting in half an hour! You need to get dressed!"

Oh my God! I didn't realize how long we'd been talking!

"Ok! Help me find something to wear! You can do my hair, too."

"Yay!" She squealed as we ran to Amber's room.

(Amber's pov)

Yay! I got to pick out Nina's outfit _and _do her hair! I quickly found my straightener and some heels.

"Put these on while I find you an outfit!" I said, handing her the heels. I found a white dress to match the heels. I handed it to Nina.

"Go get dressed!"

"Ok!"

And, a few minutes later, when she came out, she looked fabulous.


End file.
